Torn between Brothers
by Blood And Fangs27
Summary: What if Damon told Elena that he loved her when she was thinking about her emotions for the two brothers. Will Stefan put up a fight or go mad. Will Damon give up his new girl so easily? Damon/Elena
1. Complications

**Okay this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic so please be nice. This will be a Damon/ Elena story as well. They will both seem a bit OOC to begin with but this is how I see Damon! There will be some changes here and if you don't like them well that's your problem!**

* * *

Decisions

Dear diary

I love Stefan I truly do but Damon has this mysterious allure about him. It seems that the more I fight it, the more I want it. I know he's dangerous and powerful and drinks fucking human blood but that's his nature. I bet Stefan's done all of these things at some point. I can remember when I was first changed into a vampire and I thought I loved Damon it seemed so right, I feel like a bitch writing this but what would have happened if Damon didn't stop me and I did kill Stefan. Would I have gave into Damon sooner or would it have made me hate him so much I couldn't love him I could never fall for him?

_Love Elena _

I wish she loved me. Both of them have fell for Stefan. They only like me as their mystery man, the bad guy who cares only for himself. For once I wish I was the brother the girl I wanted dreamed about. Why should I my attitude for someone who probably doesn't exist? I want Elena even if she loves my brother. I only stopped her killing him so she could be happy and she might not hate me.

_**Damon**_

I lied on my bed, I had gotten Bonnie to let me in when she had been going through some of my things, and thought.

Okay I know three vampires. Thankfully one of them is dead. I knew that extra lapis lazuli stone would come in handy and the bitch didn't find it so she went puff while I was fine.

Back to the point both of the Salvatore brothers are invited into my, well sort of mine, house. I'm dating Stefan since I called off the engagement because 'too much had happened' AKA I wanted his brother instead. Thinking of Damon, I can feel him coming. The knock on my window came shortly.

"_Come in Damon,"_ I thought. He came through the window and was lying next to me in a flash.

"I would say that you shouldn't be here but who am I to comment? Though I am curious, why are you here?" he asked.

"To think and to collect some of the smaller items that won't be missed."

"What are you thinking about?"

"You and Stefan," there was no point lying.

"What about me? That I'm a fuckable mysterious vampire and you would ditch Stefan for me in a minute?" Damon chuckled.

"Only the mysterious vampire part," I replied.

"Damn," he muttered good naturedly.

"How old are you in human years?"

"I believe I was 19. I know that I had just dropped out of university because I couldn't be bothered with it all. Why?"

"I just wondered. That would make Stefan 17 then. Why don't you like Stefan?" I asked.

"Yes it would. I don't like Stefan because any girl I'm serious about he takes." He laughed humorlessly. "Why didn't you burn?"

"Because I had another piece of lapis lazuli on me that the thick bitch didn't find." I explained.

"Oh Elena what would I do without you," Damon mused.

"Torment Stefan," I giggled.

"Elena. I love you. I know you're in love with Stefan and probably only see me as a brother and all that shit. Just know that I love you and I care for you and I always will Sweet Elena." With that declaration he vanished out of the window.

_Well fuck they both love me_

_And I love both of them_

_Double Fuck!_

* * *

**Okay please tell me what you think!!!! **


	2. Bonnie!

Bonnie

I told her. I'm fucked; she now knows how I feel about her. Now she can toy with my heart. It won't change anything because she loves that bastard Stefan. She's too sweet to love me. She's too innocent and naïve. Fuck how I wish that wasn't the fucking case!

_**Damon**_

Dear Diary

I've made a decision. I love Stefan and I love Damon.

Stefan is just sweet and romantic. Damon is just misunderstood. Some would say that Damon is selfish but he's not, he just knows what he wants. If Damon was selfish he wouldn't have given me a choice about loving him he would just take me and persuade or force me into it. But he didn't. He left me that choice and I love him even more for that. He doesn't tell me I shouldn't do something. Okay he is possessive but nobody's perfect.

I love Damon Salvatore and I have to break up with Stefan.

_Love Elena_

I climbed out of the window and fell. I morphed into a kestrel mid-fall and flew off in the direction of the graveyard.

I perched on the branch of a tree facing my parent's grave. I just stood there thinking about them. I didn't look to the left. It was way too strange to see my own grave since I'm not technically dead as my heart beats and blood runs through my veins.

I looked up and saw Bonnie walk in my direction carrying some flowers. I allowed Bonnie to lay the flowers on my grave before flying onto her shoulder. She jumped but soon relaxed again once she realized who it was.

"My house?" she queried. I moved my head up down once.

* * *

"Hold on a minute because I swear you just said that you're going to dump Stefan. Stefan! Why?" Bonnie shrieked.

"Damon," I muttered.

"Oh crap, you've fallen for the other Salvatore brother. It's coming true." She moaned.

"What's coming true?"

"Well when you done the spell to find out who you're going to marry Damon came in didn't he?" She explained.

"Shit."

"Okay well what are the possible ways to break up with?" Bonnie mumbled.

"Face-to-face, letter, someone else, phone and text." I rattled off, "Anymore you can think of?"

"No but I don't think you have much choice because you will probably see him in the rest of your existence. You need to do it face-to-face." Bonnie advised.

"What so I go up to him and say 'hi Stefan this isn't going to work between us because I just figured out that I'm in love with your brother. You know the one that you warned me about and call a bastard'" I smirked.

"Well not like that"

"Well like what? The simple truth is that I would rather fuck his brother than him."

"Well yes I guess that's the short, unsweetened version. But you don't have to mention Damon in there. Just say it isn't going to work between the two of you. Why Damon over Stefan though?"

"Because Damon is sweet and caring and lets me make my own decisions and is gorgeous and romantic." I sighed.

"Hold on a minute are you sure you are still talking about Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah we were talking in my old room when he told me that he loved me but he knew that I loved Stefan and wouldn't change anything. Then he left no tricks. I haven't even heard from him since last night.'

"Okay that is sort of sweet. When are you going to dump Stefan?"

"As cruel as it sounds ASAP I like him enough not to lead him on anymore. And Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"The rule about not being allowed to date you friends ex doesn't apply in this situation, Okay?" I stated.

"Okay," she smiled.


	3. Out with the old

**Thanks everyone who has reviewed this; you're great!!!**

* * *

Out with the old

I was tempted to leave town after I told Elena I loved her. I know it's the truth but there are some occasions when you don't tell the truth. I guess she didn't poison me with vervain, not that I gave her a chance. Oh well worse case scenario, she shunts me and Stefan is out for my blood. Best case scenario well, let's not get my hopes up.

I robbed a blood bank last night because I couldn't find anyone who looked enough like her for me to care about them. She makes me want to be at least a little bit good so killing someone was off the menu, literally.

I am turning into a sap. All because I love what I can't have!

_**Damon**_

I have decided that I had to tell Stefan face-to-face. I was immortal so only god knows how many times I'll see him in the rest of my existence. Being with Damon just increases those chances. I'm not going to mention Damon if I can, I can at least save him that much pain.

_Love Elena_

I flew to the boarding house and shifted back to climb through the sky light of Stefan's room.

"Hi Elena," Stefan said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um can we go for a walk?" I muttered, chewing my lip while trying not to look at him.

"Sure,"

I shifted and flew through the sky light while Stefan climbed out. I took blood from blood banks or took a little from someone. I couldn't kill be it human or animal. I flew above Stefan until I was happy we were far enough away; then I changed back.

"Stefan I'll just keep this short. This isn't going to work between us. I'm sorry Stefan I'm ending this. If you want the ring back I'll return it once I have a replacement."

"No you can't break up with me, I love you. We have been through to much to break up. Please Elena don't do this," he begged.

I held my ground, "I'm sorry, Stefan, I'll return the ring as soon as I can."

"Don't bother Elena I won't find another like you." He said heartbrokenly. "At least this way you will always have a piece of me with you."

"I'm sorry but this isn't enough for me. I hope you find someone, someday more worthy of you than me. Good bye Stefan I hope you find happiness." I said then turned on my heel and walked away.

"I love you Elena, I always will." He cried.

I felt guilty

But I would have felt worse if I had led him on. I wouldn't forget him and always love him but I desired his brother more. Hopefully he would find true happiness before he found out the really reason I left him.

I may have felt guilty but I still walked towards the stronger power. I just hope that Damon would still want me.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit shorter than the others but I felt that that was the best place to end this chapter!**

**Review please it will make me feel better!**


	4. Final Choice

**Thanks for the reviews guys I love them!!!**

* * *

Final choice

"Hello Damon," I said.

"Hey," he muttered.

"You were serious last night weren't you?"

"Yeah, I love you Elena even if you never will be mine." Damon confirmed.

I muttered something along the lines of 'stupid man' before appearing in front of him. I hooked an arm around his neck and was kissing him before he realized it. After a few seconds he regretfully pulled away.

"I can't Elena; you're Stefan's girlfriend,"

"Wouldn't have stopped you before,"

He cut me off, "because I didn't love you then," he confessed.

"But I just broke up with Stefan so if you want I can be yours," I stated.

He grinned widely, "why did you say that before,"

"Damon I love you," why couldn't the fucking idiot see that?

"I love you too Elena, are you serious?"

"Yes Damon, dead serious I love you more and I realized that once you told me you loved me. If you aren't going to do something I will." I gave him a few seconds to recover; it's a good job that vampires can't have heart attacks. "Damon Salvatore will you please be my official boyfriend because I love you so much it's crazy?" He chuckled, finally a reaction but not the one I want, "Don't fucking laugh answer!" I exclaimed.

"Elena Gilbert I will be your boyfriend if you become my queen of darkness." He stated with a fuck hot smirk on his face.

Damn that smirk was too sexy to resist, so was he so I kissed him.

'_Yes,' _I though. With that his arms tightened around my waist, his hands slipped under the fabric of my shirt and rested on my back. My arms wrapped around his neck while my fingers pulled at his hair.

Damon backed me up until my back hit a tree. "You know as much as I would love to have you right now I'm going to have to postpone that plan as my dear brother is going to arrive soon. You might want to calm yourself down a little and check your appearance." He grinned

I felt with my mind and felt that Stefan was about a minute away. I quickly arranged my hair then straightened my clothes.

"Start thinking of something else we have great sense of smell," Damon whispered in my ear before flying off.

I breathed in deeply and smelt our arousals. There was no way of hiding it only get away from it.

I shifted this time to a cheetah and ran towards Stefan. I stopped about 50 meters in front of him, I allowed him to come to me.

"_What do you want Stefan?"_ I thought, I couldn't be asked to shift.

"You," he stated.

"_I broke up with you, Stefan, it's not going to happen,"_ I projected.

"Change back Elena," he commanded. Motherfucker.

"_Why bother?"_ _'I'm in Shit Damon!"_ I screamed with my mind.

"Why would Dear Damon help you Elena? Admit it you made a mistake dumping me!" WTF it's like he's possessed. This is nothing like the Stefan Salvatore I once loved.

"I'd help her because I love her brother," Damon declared as he lept onto his brothers back. He sunk his teeth into Stefan's neck. I shifted back but as far as I'm aware Damon didn't exactly leave much blood in him.

"Okay, I need to see Bonnie then we are skipping town." I said.

"Your wish is my command My Lady," Damon replied and completed with an elegant bow.

Oh I love him so much!

* * *

**Okay this is the end.**

**I was debating whether or not to have Stefan in this chapter but I like it this way!**

**I won't write anymore of this or at least I'm not planning to.**

**Thanks for the reviews Guys!!! **

**Blood And Fangs27!!!**


End file.
